


tes cheveux sont parfum de pêches. (RUS)

by кулфи (coolfie)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Skateboarding, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolfie/pseuds/%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%84%D0%B8
Summary: Закат, распростершийся над их головами, своим цветом напоминал сочные персики, что мама каждую неделю покупает на рынке. Воспоминание отдавало сладостью на языке, и Хасегава невольно сравнил медовые облака с соком, текущим из свежей мякоти. Украдкой взглянул вправо - и осознал, что рыжие волосы Рэки в закатных лучах солнца перерождаются в голове такими же образами. Захотелось пальцами пройтись по огненным прядям, поднести их к лицу и вдохнуть - будут ли они пахнуть, словно спелые персики?Перевод названия (фр.): "Твои волосы пахнут персиками".
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Ланга Хасегава/Рэки Кян
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	tes cheveux sont parfum de pêches. (RUS)

**Author's Note:**

> ссылочка на фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10353048

Вдох; в груди осел безмятежный вкус летнего вечера. Топлёный асфальт утекал из-под колес скейтборда, но небеса над головой все также оставались неподвижны. Вдали солнце плавилось, уходя за горизонт, растекалось разноцветными пятнами. Казалось, что протянешь руку — и почувствуешь, как предсумеречное тепло окутывает тебя, топит в золотистых волнах.

Разогретое тренировкой тело плавилось в янтарных лучах заката. Так хотелось окунуться в освежающие потоки воздуха, но южный ветер Окинавы лишь поддразнивал, облизывая сухим языком, игриво трепал отросшие волосы. Душу распирала цветущая юность, все тревоги казались мелкими сухоцветами, застрявшими меж страниц импровизированного гербария. Давно забытое ощущение свободы растекалось по венам, противной ностальгией отдавая меж ребер. Ланга мечтательно прикрыл веки — и снова легкие обжигает морозный воздух канадских склонов, а хрустальные снежинки тают на языке. 

Ланга широко распахнул глаза, почувствовав, что теряет равновесие, но это не помогло удержаться от падения. За секунду он оказался на земле, тормозя об асфальт ладонями и коленями. Руки слегка пощипывало — наверняка под кожей уже распустилась россыпь кровоподтеков. Хасегава устало вздохнул, уставившись на собственные кеды — старые, давно выцветшие, стоптанные на пятках в долгих прогулках по Оттаве. Рэки предупредил, что несколько недель тренировок — и он может попрощаться со своими новенькими «Вансами», так что Ланга без особых раздумий решил, что его старые любимчики подойдут как нельзя лучше. 

— Хасегава! Ты там не убился? — спросил Кян, остановившийся рядом, вырвав парня из раздумий. — Тебе стоит носить шлем, если ты решил начать кататься с закрытыми глазами, — поддразнил он, подавая руку. 

Ланга на пару мгновений задержал взгляд на протянутой ему ладони и позволил поднять себя с земли. Чужая рука была тёплой и сухой, хотелось еще хоть немного погреть холодные пальцы, но разодранную кожу саднило, и он быстро отдернул руку.

— Нет, все… — парень поморщился от тупой боли в коленях. — Все в порядке.

— Нахрена ты закрываешь глаза пока едешь, если нормально кататься не умеешь? — возмутился Рэки, толкнув друга в плечо.

— Я не собирался закрывать глаза. Просто задумался, — тихо ответил Ланга.

— А-а-а, — протянул парень, — Я понял! Ты просто хочешь носить парные гипсы. Подражатель, — сказал он, растянув губы в ехидной ухмылке.

Ланга пару раз моргнул и фыркнул, прикрыв лицо рукавом. Рэки взял его за руку, чтобы осмотреть ладонь на степень повреждений. Кожу словно обработали наждачкой, но кровь уже успела свернуться.

— Черт, да тебе стоит перебинтоваться, — нахмурившись, пробормотал он. — Ты сильно упал, сможешь идти?

Хасегава растер ноющие колени.

— Все нормально, я смогу доехать обратно.

— Ну смотри сам, — Кян пожал плечами. — Могу и донести тебя, как принцессу.

— Пожалуй, сегодня откажусь, — ответил парень, приподняв уголки губ.

— Тогда чего стоишь, погнали! — воскликнул Рэки, запрыгивая на доску. Ланга подумал, как он все это время успевал следовать за этим неугомонным парнем.

Они вернулись в отправную точку, скейт-парк, и присели на рампу, чтобы Рэки мог спокойно обработать чужие ссадины. Парень мягко держал в руках ладонь Ланги, пока заклеивал пластырем боевые ранения, обматывал его вокруг избитых костяшек.

— Ты замерз? — спросил Рэки, и Хасегава поднял голову, чтобы недоуменно взглянуть на него.

— Что?

— Ну, твои пальцы такие холодные, — пролепетал он, стиснув их между своих ладоней. — Хочешь я дам тебе свою куртку?

Хасегава задумался. На самом деле его руки всегда были ледяными, такова особенность кровообращения.

— Да, руки немного замерзли, — пожаловался он, состроив недовольную гримасу.

Рэки взял обе его ладони, поднес к лицу и выдохнул в них горячий воздух. Взял чужие руки в свои и начал растирать. В животе Ланги что-то перевернулось, и он поднял взгляд вверх, на лицо парня, сидящего напротив.

— Так лучше? — спросил Кян, оскалив зубы в лучезарной улыбке.

— Немного, — ответил юноша, ощущая смятение, трепещущее внутри. И вправду стало теплее, даже изнутри.

Уголки губ Рэки чуть опустились, а брови обеспокоенно сдвинулись к переносице.

— Может, тогда все же возьмёшь мою куртку? — предложил он, стягивая ее с плеч. Ланга неловко смял ее в руках, но накинул сверху, укутываясь в еще хранящую тепло чужого тела ткань.

Закат, распростершийся над их головами, своим цветом напоминал сочные персики, что мама каждую неделю покупает на рынке. Воспоминание отдавало сладостью на языке, и Хасегава невольно сравнил медовые облака с соком, текущим из свежей мякоти. Украдкой взглянул вправо — и осознал, что рыжие волосы Рэки в закатных лучах солнца перерождаются в голове такими же образами. Захотелось пальцами пройтись по огненным прядям, поднести их к лицу и вдохнуть — будут ли они пахнуть, словно спелые персики? Ланга невольно усмехнулся своим мыслям и кивнул головой.

Два юноши разлеглись на жёсткой рампе — бок о бок, рука к руке. Теплый летний ветер мягко облизывал кожу, игриво трепал по спутанным волосам. Глаза Кяна сверкали, обрамленные тёмными ресницами, сияли жаркой влюблённостью в жизнь; тонкие губы замерли в восхищенной улыбке. Он представал самим олицетворением счастья, распластавшись, словно сытый кот. А Ланга лежал, придавленный прессом нахлынувших чувств. От того, как выглядел Рэки, так и хотелось закурить, вернуться к привычке, которую, как казалось, он оставил в Оттаве.

Это было чем-то похоже на сумасшествие. В груди противно клокотало, словно жизнерадостный дух юности поселился внутри и отчаянно пытался выбраться наружу. В горле застрял комок, пальцы нервно танцевали по коже. От бурлящего внутри волнения совсем не получалось просто смотреть на закат: глаза так и тянулись взором к тонкому, красивому телу, лежащему рядом, мечтали увидеть, как янтарем переливаются радужки глаз, как тянется к родному солнцу кончик его курносого носа. Рэки кидал на Хасегаву любопытные взгляды. 

Ланга повидал много красивых парней, но в Рэки он находил привлекательным даже то, что считалось изъянами. Кян завораживал его своей неидеальностью, пробуждал внутри яркие и громкие чувства, так похожие на него самого.

— Что? — озадаченно нахмурившись, наконец спросил Рэки, когда заметил, что Ланга уже давно смотрит на него. 

«Почему ты не смотришь на небо?» — мысленно вопрошал Кян, и внутри еле слышно закипало волнение. Почему он постоянно хмурит свои тонкие брови, почему вечно чем-то озадачен, но никогда не соизволит поделиться сомнениями с лучшим другом?

— Ничего, — смутившись, буркнул Хасегава, и отвел взгляд в сторону.

Рэки придвинулся ближе к другу, и, где они соприкоснулись, кожа Ланги покрылась мурашками. В груди осел тяжелый ком. Так было всегда, когда он находился рядом с Кяном. Абсолютно безрассудная влюблённость поглощала его изнутри, распирала легкие на каждом вдохе. Страх и тревога подтачивали кости изнутри; Хасегава не хотел терять Рэки — того, кто не побоялся с ним заговорить, кто стал его другом и показал, что не все в этой жизни потеряло краски. Парень представлял в голове тысячу сценариев: где Кян примет его, неловко игнорируя тему чувств, где он оттолкнет его и больше не захочет общаться, где парень не возненавидит его, но отдалится и станет холоден.

Все, что нужно было Ланге — это Рэки и время, проведенное с ним вместе. Так почему же, когда он смотрит на этот прекрасный закат рядом с самым дорогим ему человеком, ему так грустно?


End file.
